Pain is the most common symptom for which patients seek medical advice and treatment. Pain can be acute or chronic. While acute pain is usually self-limited, chronic pain can persist for three months or longer and lead to significant changes in a patient's personality, life style, functional ability or overall quality of life (K. M. Foley, Pain, in Cecil Textbook of Medicine, 100-107, J. C. Bennett and F. Plum eds., 20th ed. 1996).
Traditionally, pain has been managed by administering a non-opioid analgesic, such as acetylsalicylic acid, choline magnesium trisalicylate, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, fenoprofen, diflusinal and naproxen, or by administering an opioid analgesic, such as morphine, hydromorphone, methadone, levorphanol, fentanyl, oxycodone and oxymorphone. Id.
4-Tetrazolyl-4-phenylpiperidine Compounds, including but not limited to those according to Formula I, are useful for preventing or treating pain or diarrhea in an animal,
where Ar1 is —C3-C8 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl or -(5-7-membered) heteroaryl, each being unsubstituted or substituted with one or more R2 groups; Ar2 is phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl or -(5-7-membered) heteroaryl, each being unsubstituted or substituted with one or more R2 groups; Z1 and Z2 are each independently a —(C1-C4 alkyl) group; R1 is —(CH2)nC(O)N(R3)(R4) where R3 and R4 are each independently H or —(C1-C4 alkyl); R2 is halogen, —C1-C3 alkyl, —O—(C1-C3 alkyl), —NH(C1-C3 alkyl) or —N(C1-C3 alkyl)2; n is an integer ranging from 1 to 4; and m is an integer ranging from 0 to 4. In certain embodiments, the phenyl moiety attached to the 4-position of the piperidine ring of a compound according Formula I is optionally substituted with one or more R2 groups, where R2 is as defined above.
Compound (7), an illustrative 4-Tetrazolyl-4-phenylpiperidine Compound useful for preventing and treating pain and diarrhea in an animal, has the following structure:
